Zeus Knows All of Your Secrets
by MidnightRose24
Summary: When Zeus finds out about Thalia and Nico he's not happy in the slightest. Now they have one chance to convince Zeus to let them be. One-shot. Rated T for some language and mild themes.


**Thalia's POV**

I looked at the sheet of paper that was held in Zeus's outstretched hand and gave him a puzzled look. "What's this?" I asked, not really caring.

"Your cell phone bill," he answered in disgust.

"Why do you have my cell phone bill? And why do you care about? You're not the one paying for it!" I replied, growing more and more annoyed by the minute.

"No, I'm not paying for it," he agreed, "What concerns me is how many times you've been in contact with a certain…child." His stormy blue eyes seemed to flare up just the slightest.

I felt my face flush slightly and attempted to force the blush away. "It's none of your business," I spat at him.

"I think it is. You are my daughter after all."

"You don't really act like it," I snapped.

I was screaming on the inside. This is horrible. I knew that I'd have to tell him sometime, but I had planned on it being…well,_ planned_. Not so unexpected! And to have _her_ be here was even more despicable. He even had the nerve to have this conversation in the throne room at Olympus! Of all places!

"So, tell me, Thalia. What does this bill mean?" Zeus asked darkly.

"It means…" I trailed off. "It means…" My mouth hung open as I searched for the words that wouldn't come. I sighed. _Why should I care what he thinks? Just tell him! _I cleared my throat and stood up straighter. "It means that I'm going out with Nico." Zeus's face began to screw up in fury. "And I love him," I added as I smirked at my father.

"What?" His voice echoed throughout the room.

I glared at him. "Don't waste your breath. I'm not going to change my mind."

Zeus's breaths were deep and ragged. "Ridiculous!" He practically spit the word at me.

"You are being ridiculous! Why do you care? You've never cared before!" I bit back angry tears. I was never going to let my father see me cry.

"I want to see him. Now!"

"No!" I didn't mean to shout the word, but I couldn't even begin to imagine what Zeus was going to do to Nico.

Zeus turned on his heel and began to walk towards his throne. He addressed me first. "You will stay here until your boyfriend arrives." He said boyfriend in the same tone of voice as a huntress would say boys.

"Fine," I responded curtly. If Nico was going to be called her I wasn't going to leave him alone.

He then turned to Hera. "My dear, would you please go and fetch the boy?"

She glared at me and I glared right back. "Of course. This family probably needs to be fixed."

And with that, she was gone.

**Nico's POV**

I was out walking down the streets of New York with two of my best friends- Mark, son of Hermes, and Levi, son of Ares- when she found me. Of all people, Hera was standing at the street corner in front of us, waiting for me.

It didn't take long for the answer to come to me as to why she was here. She knew. And so did Zeus. It wasn't like Thalia and my relationship was a secret, but we hadn't exactly told all of the gods. And by that I mean Zeus and Hera were the only ones who were excluded from knowing.

"Uh-oh," I heard Levi say sarcastically.

"Dude, it's not even summer yet and you already got in trouble without us?" Mark laughed.

I clucked my tongue. "Looks like Hera's here to drag me to my death. Well, it was nice knowing you guys."

Levi wiped fake tears from his eyes. "I'll miss you man."

Mark- being the drama queen that he is- let out a fake sob and grabbed onto the collar of my shirt. "You can't leave me! I love you!"

"I know man. I love you too." I grabbed his hands and removed them from my collar. "I'll see you guys in the afterlife."

"Hey, as king of ghosts do you require us to pay taxes to you in the Underworld?" Levi asked.

"Oh yeah," I joked. "Fifty bucks ever day."

Levi gasped. "You bastard!"

I laughed. "I'll see you guys later." Their goodbyes echoed behind me as I walked towards Hera.

"Teenagers," she muttered darkly.

I just rolled me eyes.

It took us about five seconds to shadow travel to the throne room. Thalia was standing with her arms crossed, about fifty feet away from Zeus's throne, and Zeus was sitting on his throne looking like someone had just called him a bad leader or ugly or something along the lines of that.

As soon as Thalia saw me she unfolded her arms and straightened up. I reached her in about five strides and pulled her into an embrace. "How'd they find out?" I whispered in her ear.

"Cell phone bill," she answered.

Zeus cleared his throat. "I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off my daughter, Di Angelo." I let go of Thalia. "Now, why have you two been keeping this a secret?"

"Only from you two," I answered honestly. I swear I heard Zeus growl lowly.

Hera sent me a warning glare. "Silence!" she ordered.

"Because this is the way you react," Thalia answered.

"Well, you can't blame us," Zeus argued.

"I believe I just did," Thalia answered smartly.

Zeus waved his hand out at me as if he were showing something off. "Thalia, look at him. He's…" Zeus trailed off. "He's Nico!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Thanks for clearing that up." Thalia chuckled at my remark.

"He's my brother's son! He's supposed to be an old man! He's practically your cousin!" Zeus let out a noise of disgust.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "We aren't related that way and you know it."

"He's still technically an old man!" Zeus practically shouted the 'old man' part.

"That's because of you," I pointed out.

"What?" he questioned angrily.

"You killed my mom so my dad- your brother- had to hide my sister and me in the Lotus Casino and that's the only reason why I'm technically an old man."

Thalia shook her head. "Gods, Dad. That's really messed up of you to blame Nico for something that you caused."

Zeus let out a sigh. "Well this is going nowhere," Hera stated the obvious.

"Fine. We'll make a compromise," Zeus announced. Thalia looked wary. I didn't know what to think. "Di Angelo, you keep it in your pants-"

"Oh my gods, Zeus!" Thalia screamed. I did my best not to blush or laugh.

He continued as if he had never been interrupted. "-until marriage. I don't want grandkids for a while. And I don't want any soppy love stories from Aphrodite so knock it off with the PDA," he warned. "If you agree to those terms than I shall not blast Di Angelo into a million pieces, no matter how nice that sounds right now."

Thalia didn't say anything. I think she was still caught up on the "keep it in your pants" thing. I looked at Zeus. "Deal," I said.

"Thalia?" Zeus asked.

"Deal," she said. "But I want to know how you knew that it was Nico's number that I was texting."

"I know all of your secrets," Zeus answered dryly.

Thalia let out a noise of frustration. "Is that it?" I asked, wanting nothing for than to get the hell out of there.

"Yes. Now get out," Zeus ordered.

I put my arm around Thalia's waist and we headed towards the elevator.

We were halfway there when Zeus called out to me. "Di Angelo."

I resisted the urge to let out a sigh and turned around to face him. "Yes, Lord Zeus?"

"Only lonely, emo kids text at one in the morning."

**A/N: And that's that. :) I wrote it in like twenty minutes so it may not be the best story I've ever written. :/ Tell me what you think in a review. And remember, Zeus knows all your secrets.**


End file.
